


Art Post: This Is the Second Death

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020, M/M, Pencil, Sharing a Bed, Steve zipping up Tony's jacket, Tony Stark is a cuddler, small acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Steve zips up Tony's jacket for him. In a different scene, they wake up in bed together, limned in morning light.Art post forThis Is the Second Death, Missy_dee811's Iron Man Big Bang fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020





	Art Post: This Is the Second Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is the Second Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959032) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 



* * *


End file.
